


For Good

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody and Sam are anxious to get news.





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Sam/Jody square, my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Adoption square, and my @samwinchesterbingo Card, the Dad!Sam square.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked her, watching the emotions cross her face with each passing second.  It had been a long process – _too long_ of a process – but they were finally here.

Jody’s eyes were wet with almost-tears.  She squeezed Sam’s hand that was engulfing one of hers.

“I’ve been ready for a long time,” she replied with as much honesty as was possible.  Jody had always wanted to be a mom, that was a given.  Her first husband and son had meant everything to her.  When she lost them, she thought she’d never recover.

Then Sam had come along, his patience and affection giving Jody all the time she needed before suddenly she realized she was in love with him.  It had happened so naturally that the realization came as a shock, but it wasn’t unwanted.  No, Sam was everything that she needed now, except for one other thing…

A squeal of excitement sounded from the other side of the office and their eyes immediately jumped to the source.  The blonde-headed little girl, Riley, who they’d been fostering for the past six months was running toward them full-sprint.  Sam opened his arms to catch her, swinging her into the air with an excited whoop as had become their custom.  Jody smiled as she watched them until their case-worker joined, having walked just a bit slower to cross the room than the toddler’s sprint.

“So, what’s the status?” Jody asked her, hoping for good news.  Riley reached out to play with Jody’s short hair and Jody gave her a finger to hold instead, needing the touch just as much as Riley did.

Their case-worker smiled.  She was a nice, older black woman who had been helping Jody and Sam from the beginning, rooting for them the whole time.

“All of the inspections came back positive, and the interview with Riley was only good,” she reported, making Jody exhale gratefully.  “Well, except for the _chocolate_ thing…”  The case-worker looked at Riley sternly.

Jody and Sam shared a look, worried.  “The chocolate thing?” Jody asked, wondering what she meant.

“Riley claims that Sam is torturing her…he won’t let her have any chocolate until she’s done with her veggies!”  The serious intonation to her voice was gone by the end of her words, showing that she was teasing.

“It’s twoo!” Riley squealed, letting Jody’s finger go and looking at Sam, who was still holding her in his arms.  “You mean!”

Sam laughed, booping Riley on the nose.  “We’ll just have to see if I can be a _little_ nicer in the future,” he said to her before looking back at their case-worker.  “So, what does all that mean?”

Jody could plainly hear the hope in Sam’s voice and her stomach clenched with the same hope.  They’d been fostering Riley for only a couple weeks before applying to adopt her permanently, and the wait had been torturous.  Now that the day had come for them to find out if their adoption was accepted or not, it seemed that the seconds were hours.

“It means,” their case-worker flipped through her papers, “that you only have to sign right here and she’s all yours.”

“For good?” Jody asked, the tears now escaping just a bit.

“For good,” she nodded, smiling as Sam pulled Jody in for a three-way hug with Riley.

Finally, they were a real family.


End file.
